


And the Winning Numbers are…

by cheesymite_scroll



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Gen, here I am with another (unoriginal) crime fic lol, one of these days I'll come up with original ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesymite_scroll/pseuds/cheesymite_scroll
Summary: "If he’s committing fraud, he’s not going to call the cops on us.”Dead Lucky AU





	And the Winning Numbers are…

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, I'm back with yet another short fic. The plot to this is heavily influenced from a Singaporean web series called 'Dead Lucky'. I've been watching it for the past few days. It's so good!
> 
> Bear in mind that this is a side story to an upcoming fic. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Alex and George had eyed the grey sedan across the road for a few hours. It was about midday, right about the time when the lottery numbers were announced. Surely enough, a blond-haired figure clumsily got out of the sedan and walked into the nearby shop.

“Is that the guy?” asked Alex

George placed his binoculars on their car’s dashboard, “Yep. It’s the third time this month.“

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ve been following him for months now and he always stopped by here.”

“And he always comes out with money?”

“Yeah. I don’t know how he does it, but he’s bathing in money for sure. So we’re gonna rob him.”

After not hearing a reply, George looked at Alex. The latter had done a short prayer during their conversation.

“Alex! Have you been listening to me?”

Alex answered, “Yeah, and I think we should abort this plan.”

“Why?”

“That guy’s bad news, George. He has a bad aura. I know I’m being superstitious here, but holy fuck! He’s cursed! I can feel it!”

George wasn’t impressed, “Really Alex? Look at him. He’s acting suspicious. If he’s committing fraud, he’s not going to call the cops on us.”

“I dunno man,” Alex hesitated.

“Fine! I’m gonna drag him here and you’ll drive, okay?” George was not intent on letting go of their target.

“Alright.”

It was George’s turn to hesitate, “Okay I’m gonna do it.”

“Alright.”

After plucking up his courage for some time, George put on his balaclava and stepped out of the car. Just as he was about to cross the road, a cyclist crashed into him, rendering him unconscious. Alex got out of the car, checking George’s vital signs. People nearby had crowded around them, also checking up on George. The cyclist stayed by their side, taking responsibility of what he did.

The blond-haired figure walked out of the shop, holding a few hundred pounds. 

Watching the commotion as he walked to his car, he mumbled, 

“Oh shit!”

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think is the blond-haired figure?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dead Lucky, nor do I own the characters based on motorsport figures.


End file.
